As a result of their mobility, mobile communications devices are sometimes lost or stolen. Frequently, the loss of the information stored on a missing device is of greater concern than the loss of the device itself. For example, the device may have sensitive and/or confidential information stored on it that could cause harm if acquired by others. Such sensitive information could include, among other things, stored messages of a confidential nature, and stored communications information that would allow a third party to masquerade electronically as the person to whom the mobile device rightfully belongs.
In some mobile communications networks, once a user discovers that his or her mobile device is missing, he or she can contact the network operator or the system administrator for his or her organization and request that a “kill packet” be sent to the missing mobile device instructing the device to wipe sensitive information from its memory. However, such a system requires that the user realize that the mobile device is missing, and that the mobile device be in communication with the network. If the user relies on the device for communication, they may be unable to report it missing or stolen in a timely manner.
Thus, security for mobile communications devices remains a concern.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.